


颈环

by nekopp



Category: Fright Night, savage grace
Genre: Gramander, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekopp/pseuds/nekopp
Summary: 《新天师斗僵尸》jerry  x  《欲孽迷宫》tony在某个晚上，托尼终于不堪精神压力，把自己的母亲刺死了。而被丢在地上的尸体散发的血腥味，却被路过的，在夜晚游荡的吸血鬼杰瑞察觉到了。





	颈环

那个夜晚里。好像一切都在被泡在沸腾的水里翻煮，当某一个水泡飞快的产生又急速的破裂后，那一丝难以察觉的被释放出的滚烫空气成了触发那件事的最后一点所需的热量——托尼把刀刺入了自己母亲的小腹。  
他累了。他想。  
当无边的粘稠的黑暗涌上来时，他窒息又困倦，最终在母亲淌着血渐渐失温的身体旁，枕着厨房的柜台睡着了。托尼没打算想醒过来之后的事。  
但是鲜血的味道总是可以吸引到一些来路不明的人。尤其是在这样的一个夜晚里。  
托尼是被不断响起的门铃声吵醒的。他头痛欲裂，精神恍惚，一时间没有搞清楚自己为什么会睡在这里，直到他渐渐清晰起来的视线接触到了脚边横着的母亲的尸体时，他才终于从刚刚不明的梦境里得以捡回一些理智来。门铃的声音还在不停的响。一直不断，却保持着不紧不慢的稳定节奏，长久的在耳边回响，却并不让人烦躁，不过也足够催促托尼将屁股从地板上抬起，去见见这位耐心的夜间访客。母亲体内淌出的血已经开始变冷凝固，在托尼的衣服上变成了难以去除的血痂，但是他不介意这个。男孩起身后转头在厨房的料理台边，打开水龙头简单的洗了把脸，只是为了让自己更清醒一点。  
于是这个脸上湿漉漉淌着水滴的男孩，沾了满身的血污，去为夜晚里突然拜访的客人开门。门后的是个成年男人，眉眼英俊的不可思议，带着似笑非笑的迷人神情看着托尼。他单只手臂倚在门框边上，样子从容有余，好像刚刚一直摁着电铃催促的事不是他做的一样。托尼被他漆黑的眼睛盯住，立刻觉得自己身上的每一个毛孔都在紧张的收缩。这个有着危险魅力的男人仔细的打量过了托尼，好像对他还淌着水珠的细白脖颈兴趣最浓，然后他才微笑着开口，问道：“我可以进去吗？”  
拒绝他。本能在小声的和他说道。托尼屏住呼吸都可以感受到这个男人扑面而来的危险气味，但是，即使危险又能如何呢？托尼想不出自己有什么拒绝的必要，何况这个男人还该死的性感又英俊。他侧了侧头，做了一个像是在思索的动作，其实大脑一片空白，然后脸蛋湿哒哒的男孩，对着这个夜晚的不速之客点了点头。

杰瑞原本只是在无所事事的夜间漫步，路过一处住宅区，一丝甜腻的淡淡香气飘到他周围的空气——是新鲜的女人的血味。杰瑞刚刚饱餐过，有个年轻漂亮的女孩近乎痴迷的为他奉上自己的脖颈和鲜血，此时他循着血的气味走进住宅区深处，比起觅食，更多的是想找点乐子。作为一个吸血鬼，400年不死的时光不做点什么来打发，实在是太无聊了。这气味散发的这样远，而这里的住宅区还沉浸在夜晚的宁静中，一定是某间光鲜的房子里发生了一场隐秘的谋杀。人类就是这么有趣，即使杰瑞不去捕猎他们，他们自己也会互相残杀来摧毁彼此的生命。杰瑞越走越想，心里的兴味越浓。  
门里的凶手来应门的速度比他想象的要快，至少是快于隔壁邻居太太顶着发卷来开门辱骂半夜铃声扰民的，吸血鬼的灵敏听觉并未听到预想中会有的手忙脚乱收拾现场的声音，只听到渐渐靠近门口的脚步声。  
开门的是个男孩，苍白又纤细，像是玻璃制的易碎品，可是他又确确实实的鲜活的肉身的人，薄薄的白色肌肤下，杰瑞可以看清那些淡青色的静脉，以及这个男孩看到他时一瞬间的紧缩。  
他在恐惧。杰瑞察觉到了。但是这个男孩的脸上看不出一丝恐惧痕迹，他身上沾着新鲜的罪证，但是他不在意，来开门时也没有迟疑，此时面对本能发出警告的危险他也不退缩。他是无辜又无畏的杀人凶手，此时他在没有月光的夜里本该只是个面容模糊的人，但是杰瑞非人的视力可以看清他的一切。这个宛如玻璃一样的人类男孩沾了罪，却因此而变得无畏，连呼吸里都是放弃一切的纵容的味道。  
杰瑞闻得到，像他可以看清恐惧一样，他可以闻到这个男孩的纵容。  
所以他直接开口道：“我可以进去吗？”他知道，男孩不会拒绝。所以他耐心十足的看着男孩侧头卖弄那漂亮诱人的脖颈，然后得到了意料之中的首肯。眼睛漆黑的吸血鬼先生堂而皇之的被邀请进入房间，进入了弥漫着罪恶的甜蜜血气的房间。  
房门在两人身后掩上，直到多天后这间房子里传出的恶臭引得邻居来敲门，房内安静沉睡的罪案这才终于被揭晓与白日之下。  
警察们探查现场很快就找出了嫌犯，是和这个女性被害者同居的她的儿子。可是所有的这个男孩的踪迹，除了满是罪证的现场——这件房屋内，就再也无法被找到了。他就这样消失了。同时，经过分析，在这间房子的客厅沙发上，曾经有过激烈的性行为，沙发套上还残留着嫌犯的血迹和精液。是谁曾在这间躺着尸体的房子和嫌犯曾经发生过性行为呢？同样是无解。  
而一切疑问的答案，正蜷缩在不见日光的房间里做爱。  
杰瑞的舌头从托尼粉色的乳头上离开，转而去纠缠男孩薄薄的舌。托尼下身含着吸血鬼的性器，有点吃力的承受着这凶器的无情攻击，灰绿色的眼睛里是无辜的水汽。杰瑞吮着男孩的舌，吸血鬼过于漆黑的眼睛紧紧盯着沉溺于欲情托尼，在对方因为即将到来的高潮失神时，松开了男孩的口舌，转而无情的衔住了男孩的脖颈，在托尼遍布齿印的颈侧再次烙下新的伤口。被吸血和吸血，被插入和插入，两人在性交和吸血的双重快感下同时达到了高潮。高潮时的涌动着兴奋的血液最甜蜜最美味，杰瑞深知这一点，但是只是浅尝辄止，克制的在鲜美的血液前抿住了唇。然后他带着凶狠的柔情，舌头用力舔舐过那两个新鲜的血洞，疼痛攥住了还在高潮中的托尼，刚刚被咬破皮肤他都未这样的反应激烈，男孩被吸血鬼牢牢的擒在身下，硕大的性器钉在他的身体里，最终激得他在疼痛和愉悦的混杂情绪中大叫着不断射精。杰瑞一边将自己的精液悉数灌进托尼窄小的屁股里，一边满意的彻底舔净了那处新伤上残留的所有血液。他从托尼的身体里拔出自己湿漉漉的性器，看着身下的这个男孩，浑身赤裸白皙，雀斑像是糖霜洒满了全身，两点乳头是少女都难见的粉色，此时他还未从刚刚激烈的高潮中缓过神来，眼睛失神的躺在原处气喘吁吁，胸腹上都是自己的精液。这是怎样的一个尤物啊。杰瑞忍不住再一次在心里感叹道，然后抬手去抚摸男孩颈侧深浅不一，有新有旧的伤口，那像是证明，是颈环，套住了这个男孩，他将永远是这个吸血鬼的所有物。  
作为致命又迷人的吸血鬼先生的血奴，直到死，他将再也不会出现在阳光下。  
这是他自己那一晚面对恐惧时，作出的选择。

 

END


End file.
